Cracks in the inner spirit.
by Trivher
Summary: Jack just wants 10 more minutes of silence. Will he get it?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Chapter 1.

Jack climbed up into the bus and went straight to his tiny room.He laid on the bed and flipped open a Game Pro magazine and started reading about the newest Sega games.It was really quiet only he and Clu were there.The Bell's decided to do some food shopping because Carey had eaten almost all the food.Carey and Molly were at rehearsal for tonight's show.Annie was off doing God only knows what.Clu was taking a nap in his room.Jack was really enjoying the silence.He forgot how much he missed it. 

He wished it could last forever.Jack was so sick of everything around here; he wished Fi would come back so he would able to stay at Aunt Melinda's house himself.He considered asking permission to go there or Aunt Rachel's hell he didn't care where.Touring wasn't fun for him, he had no musical talent, was sick of hearing the same songs over and over.Seeing Carey and Clu and their sibling bond made him miss Fiona.Annie was a reminder that Jack was now playing second in this mom's heart, well actually third, Fi takes second place.

"I would love for this quietness to last forever."He said out loud while closing his eyes to take a short little nap.

Jack looked up with disgust when he heard his mom and Carey walk in.He wasn't ready for the quiet time to end.It had only been an hour.They were defiantly not being quiet, laughing, talking at near full volume.Jack jumps up the bed, picks up his pillow and throws it at the door with all his might.Just missing the lamp.They weren't suppose to be back for at least another two hours!He thought while pouting to himself.

"Hey honey, me and Carey are going to order a pizza, do you want some?"She didn't even knock or ask permission to come in.

"Sure whatever."He wasn't hungry but he knew his mom would ask what's wrong if he answered no.He followed his mom out of the room into the kitchen area where Carey was on the phone.

"Yes I'd like to order 2 large pizzas.The first one with pepperoni and sausage.For the second extra cheese and ham.Yes, I'll be picking it up, ok thank you."He hung up the phone and squealed like a kid on Christmas, damn it wasn't like he didn't have pizza at least once a week.

Clu wasn't in the front room; Jack found it strange that he could still be sleeping.He's not one for long naps plus it really was quite loud.

"Is Clu still in his bedroom?"He decided he'd ask if anyone knew or not.

"No I just went back there before I got you."Molly answered while pouring some juice.

"He must likely went somewhere with Annie."Jack said, but why hadn't he heard him leave?It's hard not to hear things like that in such a small living area.He decided he was in a deeper sleep than he thought previously.

"I'm going to go fetch the pies, anyone want to join me?"Carey asked a few minutes later.

"Sure, I need to get something at the store so I'll gladly join you."Molly answered.

"I'll stick around here if that's all right?"Jack said while crossing his fingers in hopes there would be a nasty traffic jam and they'd be gone for hours.

"Of course it is honey.We'll see you in a little bit."They then left and got into the blue rented car.It was decided whenever they were to be in a certain town for three days or more they would rent a car, sometimes two, to make running errands a bit easier.They weren't able to last year because of lack of money but now that wasn't a worry.

Silence yet again had come to surround Jack and he loved it.He sat down on the couch and turned on the newly bought TV.

"….tonight at 8 there will be a concert by Molly Phil…"Jack quickly switched the set off, he was sick of hearing those two words Molly Phillips every time he turned around.Jack then decided to finish reading his Game Pro magazine before Clu asks to borrow it, because when that happens the magazine is gone forever.

The door opened, Jack didn't look up figuring his mom and Carey were back. 

"Jack help with the groceries."It wasn't Molly but the other lady of the bus Irene.Jack sighed and walked outside to unload the rust filled pickup truck.Ned and Irene stayed on the bus to allow Jack to do all the work himself, hey they bought the food the least he could do was unload it.Jack couldn't believe the amount of food they had brought, it was enough to feed an army, but with the Bell sons it would be gone in three days.

"There all taken care of."

"Thanks Jack."Irene told him from the seat he had been using previously.Ned was lying on the couch with his eyes closed but Jack didn't think he was asleep.In a matter of moments Jack had been kicked out of the front living area, he knew he could stay in there with them but he'd rather have rabbits chew his toes off.So he retreated back into his bedroom.

Not even being in the room for three minutes the bus was over taken by the sound of snoring.Ned was one of those loud snorers that could be heard for a three-mile radius.Everyone had to wear earplugs to bed just to help lessen a fraction of the noise.

"All I want is some quietness is that too much to ask for?!"Jack muttered under his breath while throwing that same pillow, this time hitting the lamp.He didn't bother to clean up the broken glass he really didn't give a damn about it.Surely Irene would come in see what the noise was and she'd take care of it.

Several minutes past and there was no Irene in sight.Jack decided perhaps he should clean it up before someone walked in and stepped on the pieces.He looked at his watch and counted the minutes since Carey and his mom had left, he decided they would be back any moment.Actually they should have been back by now, but it was unfamiliar city, making it easy to get lost.Irene and Ned were gone as well, at least they weren't in the front living area.

"What the hell!?"Jack said while looking around him for any sign for where they might of gone so suddenly.He loved the silence, but this silence was giving him a creepy feeling.Something was wrong, very wrong.


	2. Part 2.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Chapter 2.

(I couldn't recall their screen names so I of course made some up)

First Clu, Irene, and Ned.And judging by the time he could add Molly and Carey to the missing list.Annie had been gone for quite awhile, she was pretty good at checking in, so she was added to the list as well.Jack scared no not scared, he was petrified.He had no idea what was going on and he felt helpless for some reason.

He decided just to wait thinking they'd be back at any moment and he was working himself into a dizzy for nothing.But he knew he wasn't, his gut was telling him something was seriously wrong.Jack didn't know what to do; the police won't be of any help for at least 24 hours.

"Fiona!"He screamed out loud while running to his laptop he got for a birthday gift and immedialy logged onto the net.There was no saying she would even be online, but he was praying hard as possible for her to be.After two fail connections he was finally on.Jack nearly began to cry when he saw Fi's screen name on his buddy list, knowing he wasn't alone.

**JLPhillips**: Fiona!

**Magicbeans**: Hey bro!What's up?

What's up?Jack wasn't sure if he'd be able to explain it.

**JLPhillips**: Everyone is gone.

**Magicbeans**: What do you mean by that?

**JLPhillips**: That everyone is gone, vanished, disappeared!

**Magicbeans**: Very funny Jack.Good try but I told I'm done with the paranormal stuff.

Jack knew this was what he got for the years of teasing Fi for her interests in things he couldn't fathom.

**JLPhillips**: I know that, but I'm not joking.

**Magicbeans**: Aunt Melinda needs to use the computer.But she said you could call here if you want.Just no more talk about people disappearing LOL.

She than signed off and Jack was left staring at the screen with disbelieve.Finally he realized he had been given permission to call so he rushed out the room so fast that he stepped right onto the glass.

"Shit!"There was some bleeding and the pain was horrendous.That was what he deserved for breaking it and not cleaning it up.Jack limped over to the phone and dialed the ten numbers.

"Hello?"Fiona picked the phone up on the second ring.

"It's me."

"What took you so long to call?"

"I was trying to determine if I needed medical attention or not."

"Why!?What happened!?" 

"It's nothing just stepped on some glass.I'll be fine."

"Did mom look at it?"

"That would be on the side of impossible."

"Jack I told you to cut that out!"She sound sincerely pissed off.

"Look Fi I'm not joking God I wish I was.But the truth is something is seriously wrong here."There was a pause, Jack thought Fiona hung up and for some reason he couldn't hear the dial tone.

"What happened?"Finally he was getting somewhere.

"I'm not sure.Everyone is gone.First Clu, we were on the bus just the two of us both taking naps.When mom and Carey came in Clu was nowhere to be found.You know it's not like Clu to leave without a note or something."

"Yeah I know, go on."

"Then mom and Carey went to bring dinner home, a 20 minute trip and it's been nearly 90 minutes.Ned and Irene came in and were hanging out in the living room.When I came out of the bedroom to get something to clean up the glass, they were gone as well."

"What about Annie?"

"She went to some park a few hours ago and hasn't come back since."

"Did you say you had to clean up the glass?The same glass you stepped on?"Jack couldn't understand why that mattered.But he thought Fi must have something in mind.

"Yeah it was my lamp."

"How did the lamp get broken?"

"I was pissed that I couldn't get 10 minutes of quiet."

"Whoa hold on!Did you say out loud anything like I wish it could be quiet forever?"

"Yeah a couple times."

"Um Jack you're in some deep shit.I have to eat dinner now.So I'll make this quick so listen good.Take the sherds of glass and put them in bowl filled with water.Light three candles next to the bowl.Then get a knife carve a tiny "X" into the table.Say I take back my wish, restore everything as it was before six times.Good luck."

"I don't understand the point of thi—"

"Sorry Jack I got to go.I love you."

"Hey love you too, I'll call you tomorrow ok."The phone was then hung up.


	3. Part 3.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

--Chapter: 3

Candles?Broken glass in water?Jack thought it sounded absolutely insane and considered not doing it.What's the worst thing that could happen?He thought.But the not knowing of what could happen when he did it was making Jack very nervous.He wasn't into magic and things associated with it, he had never preformed one before.He had to do it though.

Carefully he collected all the glass that he could and placed it in the only fruit punch bowl he was able to locate.Finding the candles proved to be more difficult.The first two were found under the sink, they had never been lit before(kept for emergencies) He still needed a third candle.Jack turned the bus upside down to find one, there was none.Finally he took one the candles he was able to find and carefully cut it half.When Jack used to be in Boy's Scouts he learned how to make a candlewick, he was very happy that knowledge right now.At last everything was ready to go, including the scratch on the table.Jack knew Ned would kill him for doing that.He could worry about the consequences later.

Jack took a breath and quickly prayed this would work, and he wasn't just making a fool of himself.Taking a look at his watch that said 7:43.

"I take back my wish, restore everything as it was.I take back my wish, restore everything as it was.I take back my wish, restore everything as it was.I take back my wish, restore everything as it was.I take back my wish, restore everything as it was.I take back my wish, restore everything as it was."Then was a loud crash like thunder rumbling 3 feet away and blinding flash of light.Jack was thrown from his feet and was knocked out cold.

A few minutes later he began to come back.He heard voices and snoring!He jumped up and was shocked to discover he was in the kitchen but in his bedroom.What the hell!?The lamp was still in one piece completely untouched.Cautiously Jack opened the door and stepped out.His mom and Carey were sitting in the kitchen!Molly pouring a glass of orange juice and Carey was picking up the phone.Irene and Ned were still in the front room. 

"Where did you guys go!?"Jack didn't mean to sound so frantic.

"At rehearsal."Molly answered looking at him real strangely.

"No you guys were here, than left to pick up the pizza and didn't come back."

"Jack I haven't even ordered the pizza yet, how could we pick it up?"Carey pointed out to him.

"Are you feeling all right honey?"

"I I I don't know."Jack confessed.

"Why don't you go lie down for awhile?I'll check on you in a few minutes."He nodded and did as he was told.

While walking to the room he heard voices coming from one of the other bedrooms.He opened the door and stuck his head in and saw Annie and Clu laughing and talking.

"Where were you guys!?"Jack realized he needed to make a larger effort to stay calm.

"No where."Clu replied.

"I went to the park and record store.I just got back about five minutes ago."Annie said.Jack looked down at his watch and nearly feel backwards.It was 5:47!What happened to those two hours!?

"Jack are you feeling ok buddy?"Clu asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah I'm going to lay down now."He muttered while leaving the room.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and desperately tried to make sense of what was going on.Did time really go backwards?That's impossible!Yet almost everything else was impossible and it happened.Jack decided to make another phone call to Seattle even though because of the distance there only suppose to call once a week.He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and went back to the room before his mom could ask why.

He dialed the numbers and Aunt Melinda answered on the third ring.

"Oh hi Jack!How are you?"

"Hi, I'm fine.May I please speak with Fiona?"

"Sure hold on I'll get her."Jack heard her call Fi down and footsteps running down the stairs.

"Here she is.Say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do.Bye."

"Hey Jack!"

"Fi it worked!I can't believe I said that but it worked."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"The magic spell to get everyone to come back."

"Are you feeling ok Jack?"He was sick of everyone asking him that question.

"I called you…."Jack began to explain the whole entire story to his sister.

"Wow that's really cool!"

"But does it mean?"

"You turned back time."

"I don't understand."

"Ok.The first time you said I want to be alone Clu and Annie disappeared because they were the only ones in the house."

"No Annie wasn't there she was outside."

"Is there a chance she might of come in without you hearing the door?"

"Yeah I suppose so."

"The second time you said it mom and Carey were in the house.So they vanished as well.Finally the third time it was Ned and Irene. You really should be more careful what you wish for."

"Why did it work?If I said I wish for a million dollars would I get it?"

"You guys in a town called Westinberry a strong magnet for what I like to called weird stuff.Town legend as it every time someone makes a wish like that out loud and has a green lamp it will be granted."

"What the hell!?So if my lamp was blue nothing would have happened?"

"Exactly.And you breaking the lamp was just perfect.Because to take back the wish only the glass from the green lamp would work."

"Fiona how in the hell do you know this kind of stuff?"

"It's fun.I'm happy everything worked out for you.But I have to be going Nick needs the phone.And you know the routine, tell everyone hi and I love them."

"Ok thanks."Jack hung up the phone and shook his head in wonderment.He went to the front room to join everyone and the pizza.Never more happy in his life.

---I know the ending is weak.But it was the best I could come up with.---


End file.
